Needs and Wants
by USNeshama
Summary: When Nico decides that he needs closure with his past in order to fully enjoy his future he gets more than he bargained for...and he may not be the one who does the saving. Because we all wanted the Dani/Gabrielle showdown.
1. Chapter 1

He knew he had to meet her. It was an unfortunate situation but it was necessary. He needed to close that chapter in his life once and for all.

He entered the club she had selected in downtown NYC. He normally liked to have the home field advantage, so to say, but in this case he was willing to let her choose if it saved him the argument. He just wasn't going to put up with that crap anymore.

He scanned the room and saw her draped over the back of one of the couches in the VIP section. _Of course._ He walked over to her and stepped over the dividing rope.

"Gabrielle" he stated, still standing.

"Nico" she purred "please have a seat, join me in a glass of wine".

"I won't be staying. I just wanted to tell you I'm done. I have moved on. Don't call me. Don't text me. I don't want to hear it. Lose my number." Nico stated calmly.

"Surely you don't mean all that sweetheart" Gabrielle said, undeterred, pouring him a glass of wine.

"I do. You no longer hold any power over me" Nico again calmly stated. _Thank God for Dani._

"We'll see" Gabrielle whispered under her breath.

"What was that" Nico asked Gabrielle hearing her muttering but not the words.

"Oh nothing dear. Very well. Well one final glass of wine for old time's sake then?" Gabrielle asked, although it was more of an order the way it was said.

Nico knew that if he wanted to get out of this and to where he wanted to be sooner rather than later having the glass of wine and not causing a scene was the right choice.

He sighed and took the glass from Gabrielle. She smiled a predatory smile at him.

She looked at him and held up her glass "To us. May the past be past and the future hold all our hearts desires".

They clinked glasses._ I'll drink to that._

Nico took a sip and then placed the glass back on the table next to the bottle, he was still standing.

"Goodbye Gabrielle" Nico said.

"Just wait one more minute Nico" Gabrielle said, also placing her glass on the table.

"No. I meant it, this is goodbye" and with that Nico turned on his heel and walked toward the door. But the turn had made his head spin. He caught himself on the door frame as he stumbled slightly.

_What the…? She drugged me?! Shit._

Nico took out his phone and sent Dani a text.

It read: _I need you. 45 West Ave. Club Moon. I've been drugged by Gabrielle._

With that his head started to swim and he knew the drug was taking full effect. He hit send and locked his phone as he slipped to the floor.

He could hear Gabrielle's faked scream as he fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani was just stepping out of the shower when she heard her phone buzz. She smiled. _It must be Nico._

She wrapped a towel around herself and padded over to the sink and picked up her phone. Sure enough "Nico" flashed across the screen.

She opened the text as she walked out into her bedroom.

_I need you. 45 West Ave. Club Moon. I've been drugged by Gabrielle. _

Dani froze and reread it.

_I need you. 45 West Ave. Club Moon. I've been drugged by Gabrielle. _

Rereading it didn't change what it said. _Shit. _

She rushed across her room and pulled on underwear and then ran into her closet pulling on the closest items she could find. In this case a pair of jeans, brown boots, and a pale green scoop neck sweater. She grabbed a pony-tail holder and rushed out the door and down the stairs pausing only to grab her keys off the hall table.

Dani threw the car in reverse and then drove like a lunatic to the address Nico had provided. Completely focused on the driving, not dwelling on what she was driving into, and probably breaking every traffic law in the book. She didn't care. She just knew she needed to get to him.

When she stopped at an unavoidable red light she pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail. She glanced in the mirror. _No makeup, pony-tail. Well it'll have to do. _

She pulled into the club in record time and jumped out running for the door.

A quick glance around the room told her Nico wasn't there. S_hit. Alright WWND. What Would Nico Do. Investigate. Okay. Okay._

Dani walked over to the bartender and put on her best flirty smile.

"Excuse me do you think you could help me?" Dani asked, in her most alluring voice.

The bartender looked up and his eyes immediately dropped to her cleavage. Dani leaned more forward to give him a better view. _Hey whatever works right?_

"Sure, what do you need?" the bartender was glancing between her eyes and her chest.

"I'm looking for someone" Dani said.

The bartender looked away disappointed. "Look lady we don't help mistresses into bed okay. I can't help you find your husband." He looked down and went back to making the drink Dani had interrupted him doing.

"Not married" Dani held up her hand. _Thank God._

"Oh, well in that case. Who you looking to find?" the bartender was suddenly much friendlier again.

_Think fast Dani._ "My brother. He asked me to pick him up after he had a little too much to drink. I heard he passed out." Dani threw in for good measure.

"Oh him" the bartender nodded. "Yeah he was in here with some woman. She screamed and everything when he passed out."

"Of course she did" Dani whispered under her breath, eyes narrowing.

"What was that?" the bartender asked.

"Oh nothing. Did you see where they went? So I can at least make sure he got home ok before I go back to enjoying my night" Dani smiled again at the bartender.

He smiled back. "The bouncer helped him into her car and they drove off. His date said something about letting him sleep it off."

"Thanks so much" Dani smiled again and left a tip on the bar.

"No problem. Come back anytime." He said.

_That little_ cagna._ Well she'll get what's coming just she wait. _

Dani walked out of the club and back to her car already dialing.

"Xeno, Dr. Santino here. I need Gabrielle Pittman's address."


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's head felt like it was about to explode. _What the hell happened?_ He tried to sit up but found his wrists and ankles restrained. He struggled against them as he looked around the room.

_There is no one in sight but that doesn't mean someone isn't around._ He did a quick inventory to discover if anything was physically wrong and determined that aside from his pounding head he was not too worse for the wear. He was however naked, tied to a bed, and had no idea how he had gotten here.

_Already think Careles, how are you going to get out of this? Wherever _this_ is? _

He continued looking around the room trying to look for a way out of his current situation. Trying to discover what his current situation was. Seeing no discernable escape he was left to contemplate his thoughts.

_How did I get here? Why am I here? Okay, the last thing I did was go to meet Gabrielle at the club…then blank. What the f*ck happened?_

And then as if the woman herself had heard his thoughts, Gabrielle walked, well sauntered really, into the room.

"Oh, there you are Nico, darling. I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day" Gabrielle crooned, approaching the bed and sitting on the side in a filmy, flimsy robe.

"What is going on?" Nico asked her, voice like steel.

"Oh, you don't remember? Pity, well I guess we'll just have to go for an encore then" Gabrielle said, beginning to untie her robe.

"You drugged me!" Nico yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you Gabrielle?"

"You wouldn't see reason. You told me you didn't love me anymore Nico. Those things hurt, but I knew you would come around. I just had to show you a little time and attention. Something we both enjoyed last night" she said reaching over and placing her hand on his stomach suggestively.

"I don't love you Gabrielle. I meant what I said. We're done" Nico spat out.

"Why? After all these years? Why now? Why now when I finally have the chance to be with you?" Gabrielle yelled, getting up to pace the room.

Nico remained silent, his usual self.

"Tell me why Nico" Gabrielle wheeled on him.

_She's not going to see reason unless I spell it out for her._ Nico sighed.

"Because I've moved on. I gained perspective and learned that what we had wasn't love Gabrielle. I've never loved you, not the way one should." Nico spoke in his quiet unassuming tone, but someone who knew him better could tell his anger was simmering just below the surface.

"Then love me now Nico. Show me what you mean" Gabrielle told him.

Nico gave her a look, one that said she should know better. She had used him for years but that was only because she was something he wanted. He was an equally good manipulator, and now without Juliette hanging over his head he knew he could best her.

"I love you Nico" Gabrielle cooed in her best lovey dovey voice. And had the situation been more amusing Nico would have laughed.

"I don't love you Gabrielle. Now release me from this bed." Nico ordered her.

"No" Gabrielle smiled "we've used each other for well over a decade and I will continue to use you as long as I like. No, I think I have you right where I want you". She reached over and placed her hand on his upper chest forcing him back down unto the bed.

"I'm warning you Gabrielle. Let me up before I get angry. You've never seen me angry. You will regret it" Nico warned.

"You won't hurt me. You're in some deluded fantasy right now, but you'll see. Once we make love again you will love me once again as you did all those years ago" Gabrielle said pulling the robe from her body.

"I won't make love to you Gabrielle" Nico spoke quietly, the threat evident in his voice.

"Yes you will, and you'll like it" Gabrielle said pulling the sheet that had covered Nico's body from the bed, leaving him solely in the restraints and his skin.

"Gabrielle you do this and I will have you brought up on rape charges in addition to kidnapping" Nico warned once again.

"You don't mean that" Gabrielle said as she straddled him.

"I do. Get off my Gabrielle" Nico bucked underneath her but wasn't able to dislodge her with the way he was restrained.

"Ha ha ha" Gabrielle laughed "now you're getting into it Nico".

Nico gave up. There was no way out of this. She had clearly already had her way with him the night before and so she was determined to again. But he be damned he was not going to be a willing participant.

As Gabrielle seated herself around Nico he checked out. Drawing on years of training in the field for the agency, he separated his mind from his body. He couldn't control his biological reactions but it didn't mean he had to acknowledge them.

He tried rethinking the sequence of events_. Club. Dosed Drink. Phone. What was so important about my phone? Bed. Where very clearly Gabrielle enjoyed herself last night. But what was it about my phone? And how is Dani? Oh Dani! That's it. I text Dani. Shit. I don't want her anywhere near this. But she may also be my best chance of getting out of here. But Double Shit, if she finds me like this we're over. _

Nico was left to his churning thoughts as Gabrielle rode his body into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani couldn't talk Xeno into giving up the address of Gabrielle Pittman without telling him what was going on. And after she had gotten through her explanation Xeno wouldn't allow her to go alone. So here she was waiting in her car outside Club Moon waiting for Xeno to show up.

She sighed. _How had she gotten herself into this mess._ _She was thinking, no she was going to, go breaking down the door of one of the most well-endowed bachelorettes in New York if not nationally. Surely, she was about to break about a dozen laws and she knew up front Gabrielle had good lawyers. Well this was for Nico, it was worth it._

She jumped when Xeno knocked on her window. _Just like Nico._ She sighed and rolled down the window. "Do you want to take one car or two?" he asked her, in his quiet and straight-forward manor.

_Do I want to take one car or two? Well if we need to get away quickly I guess two would put the odd more in our favor. And I also won't have to talk to him on the way over and have him try to talk me out of this._

"Two" Dani decided "I'll follow you".

Xeno nodded and then made his way back to a waiting SUV. _Black, of course._

After a half hour or so drive they pulled onto a long drive. Dani's phone started to ring; it was Xeno.

"Yes?" Dani answered.

"I'm going to turn off my headlights, do the same. We'll follow the right fork around to the outer buildings. We'll leave the cars there. Understood?" Xeno spoke.

"Ok" Dani said, switching off her headlights right after Xeno did and then noticing the road start to fork as she heard the sound of the call disconnecting.

Their pace slowed but after another 5 minutes or so Dani noticed Xeno slowing to a stop. He turned his right turn signal on to let her note to pull up beside him. Dani did and then switched off the car.

Dani took a deep breath and got out of the car meeting Xeno behind his vehicle where the trunk was open. She peered in; he was fully stocked for a raid.

"Wow, you certainly are prepared" Dani said.

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst" Xeno said reaching for a bulletproof vest.

He tried to hand her one. "You think Gabrielle is going to be violent?" Dani asked surprised.

"You never know. Put it on please" Xeno said, strapping on his own and putting a jacket over it.

"But don't we want to have the element of surprise? If I go in with this on she'll know I've got help" Dani retorted.

"Please, for Nico. You need to wear it" Xeno said, starting to unstrap it.

Dani had to make a decision. _Okay, he's probably right. I should wear it. But I need to wear it under my clothes. Good thing I wore a sweater. _

Dani started to tug her sweater off.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Xeno asked surprised.

"Complying with your request. But not compromising my plan. Now you can stand there gaping or you can help me" Dani said, succeeding in pulling the sweater off.

_Thank you God that my bra is a built-in camisole today. _

She reached for the vest, which Xeno had recovered to help her strap on. Then she pulled her sweater back over. She looked down. _You could barely tell I was wearing a vest. Good thing this is a loose sweater._

Xeno closed the trunk of his car and then laid out their plan. They were going to get Nico back and one way or another Gabrielle was going to pay for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Decided that I am tired of the suspense with other stories so I'd update twice today to at least put some of my readers minds (closer to) at ease. Enjoy =)**

Nico awoke, still tied to the bed, much to his chagrin. Gabrielle was nowhere in sight but he knew she hadn't been gone long and wouldn't be gone much longer. She liked playing with her victims too much.

He tested the restraints again, all of them still held. The sheet was draped over him from the waist down and he still couldn't move. _Shit. What the f*ck am I going to do?_

Just then Gabrielle walked in. She saw him sitting up and smiled her predatory smile. "Ready for round two Nico?" she purred.

"Definitely not, since there was no round one" Nico replied icily.

"There most certainly was, and it was fabulous. Now I think I'm ready for round two" she pulled down the sheet "and it appears it's been long enough for you to be ready as well" Gabrielle smirked, dropping her robe once again.

"Gabrielle, I'm warning you. Do not test me. Every time you do something I add another charge to the already long list, and that's just what the police will charge you with, you have to get through me first" Nico spoke in his calm, authoritative demeanor.

Gabrielle laughed as she laid herself over Nico once again.

Outside Dani and Xeno were moving along the path that led from the out buildings to the main house. Dani snorted. _Gabrielle probably didn't even know this path existed let along where the out buildings were._

Xeno led the way, in a bulletproof vest and armed with a hand-gun in the small of his back "just in case" he had told her. She trailed behind.

When they got up to the main house Dani had to gape. _It is huge. But honestly why am I surprised? This is what money buys nowadays huh? Well it still can't buy love. _They made their way around to the back door.

Xeno quickly picked the lock and they slipped through the door. He then went over to a blinking keypad and entered a code that presumably turned the alarm off.

"You know the code" Dani accused.

"We installed the system" Xeno shrugged.

Then he motioned for Dani to be quiet as they heard a malicious laugh. He also motioned her to the left and signaled he was going right. _Wait since when do I know hand signals? I guess I have just spent way too much time watching those military movies. _

They made their way through the house. Quite quietly, much to Dani's satisfaction, even in the dark. _I'm also surprised that Xeno moves so quickly and softly. He's not graceful but he's practiced. Yeah, practiced and confident. _

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Xeno again motioned, this one saying he would take point. They moved up the stairs and at the top decided to split. This time Dani on the right, Xeno on the left. But unlike downstairs where they swept each room together from opposite sides, each took a different hallway and a different set of doors.

There were four doors in Dani's hallway before there was a bend. The first three rooms had no lights on but Dani checked them one by one anyway. The fourth had illumination spilling out from under the door and she could hear voices within.

Dani debated a moment. She could go to get Xeno or she could go now by herself. _I think Nico has waited long enough. He'll probably kill me later though._

Dani pushed the door open and discovered not just Nico, who was tied to a bed but Gabrielle. Both butt naked and clearly in the middle of something.

Dani gawked, unable to move. She looked up and locked eyes with first Nico then Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled a predatory smile.

"Ah Doctor Santino how nice of you to join us" Gabrielle purred, not stopping what she was doing.

"Dani" Nico gasped.

Xeno appeared in the doorway just as Dani unthawed and lunged for Gabrielle.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico had checked out again. _How am I going to get out of this? Where is Dani? Better yet what is Dani doing? _Lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard anything until the bedroom door was opened to reveal the one woman he loved more than life itself but the sole person who he did not want to see him right now.

He locked eyes with her before hers shifted to Gabrielle. _No, no, no! She just couldn't see this. She couldn't see him like this. He couldn't lose her because of this. Because of Gabrielle. _

_And to top it off Gabrielle spoke to Dani like she was a house guest while continuing to try and climax herself!_

_What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this? What is she going to say? Will this ruin everything?_

Xeno grabbed Dani by the back of her sweater just as she launched herself towards Gabrielle, who was still moving over Nico like they were the only two people in the room.

"Xeno let me go!" Dani yelled, struggling futilely against the man who was over two times her size. Xeno and Dani both froze when the sound of glass breaking downstairs caught their attention.

Nico also heard the noise but Gabrielle seemed unperturbed. Xeno let Dani go and slipped out the door, throwing a glance at Nico on his way out.

Regaining her self-control Dani squared off with Gabrielle.

"Get off him Gabrielle" Dani spoke, in tone that left little room for negotiation.

"Oh I'm not done yet Doctor" Gabrielle sneered, moving faster.

Dani's eyes narrowed. "It wasn't a request. I said get off him" Dani said stepping closer to the bed, but pausing mid-step and glancing towards the door when a struggle could clearly be heard from downstairs. _I hope Xeno is ok._

Gabrielle fell forward finding her release during Dani's momentary pause. Coming down from her high she untangled herself from Nico getting off the bed and wrapping herself in her robe.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss Doctor" Gabrielle asked in her faked sweet tone, crossing to a dresser in the corner on the opposite end of the room.

Dani stepped closer and closer to the bed the farther and farther Gabrielle moved away.

"Actually I just came to get Nico back" Dani said. Gabrielle laughed, long and hard.

"Dani untie me" Nico spoke in a low voice. She inched closer to the bed.

Gabrielle spun on Dani. "I don't think so Doctor. Step away from the bed" Gabrielle spoke with a gun pointed at Dani's chest.

Dani held her ground. She crossed her arms and squinted at Gabrielle across the room.

"What are you going to do Gabrielle? Shoot me? Really? You're gonna get your own hands dirty. I find that hard to believe" Dani told Gabrielle acerbically.

Gabrielle moved the gun slightly to the left between Dani and Nico and fired. No one moved, no one jumped.

"That was a warning shot. You will not be as fortunate again. I said step away" Gabrielle gestured at Dani with the hand holding the gun.

Dani put her hands up and stepped away.

"So tell me why are you here Doctor" Gabrielle asked, continuing to gesture for Dani to back up as she herself moved closer to the bed, finally Dani was against the wall and Gabrielle sat on the edge. She tossed the sheet back over Nico's naked form.

"I told you. I'm here to get Nico" Dani spoke calmly. _Just keep her occupied, wait for Xeno to come back._

"And what makes you think you'll get him or that you deserve him" Gabrielle spoke snidely.

"_I_ don't deserve _her_" Nico spoke. _And certainly won't have her after this incident. _

Gabrielle laughed again. "This little thing. You think she is worthy of your undying devotion Nico? She is just a divorced housewife. She wasn't smart enough to even see her husband had been cheating on her under her own roof!" Gabrielle smiled.

_How did she know that? Who would tell her all that? Certainly not Nico. Alright don't give her the satisfaction, don't react._

"But we have something you'll never have Gabrielle" Dani smiled.

"I have everything! What could you possibly have that I don't?!" Gabrielle questioned haughtily.

"Love and trust. Two things you'll never have with anyone" Dani said. _That's right. Get in her head._

"Ha ha ha. Very good Dr. Santino. But I don't need those things. Those things are for mere pawns. Something I am not" Gabrielle smiled.

"But I also _have_ the one thing you want but will never obtain: Nico" Dani smiled, making eye contact for the first time since she'd started talking. He held her gaze, but didn't speak.

"That's where you're wrong Doctor" Gabrielle responded, starting to get agitated "I have Nico. And there is nothing you can do to change that".

"You may have him in body but you'll never have him in spirit" Dani smirked.

"I'll have him any way I want" Gabrielle spat, standing up and firing two shots into Dani's chest.

"NO….." Nico screamed from the bed, just as Dani hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"What have you done Gabrielle?!" Nico practically shrieked. "How could you do that? What is wrong with you?" he went from straining against the restraints to falling back against the bed.

_What had she done? What am I going to do? Has she lost her mind? Is Dani dead? Oh my God, if there is a God please, please, please don't let her be dead. I know I haven't ever been the religious type but please don't take her so soon. There are people who need her. I need her. Please. _

Gabrielle turned to Nico, smiling like she had just won the war. "What I have done is take out the trash. I have resolved the problem, the one that has been distracting you from my attention. Now you will have nothing better to do with your time than spend time with me" Gabrielle purred, tracing Nico's hipbone. He flinched.

"And what makes you think that I will stay. That you aren't the distraction. The problem?" Nico spat, trying, unsuccessfully, to move away from Gabrielle.

"The problem? The problem? You've got to be kidding me Nico. You have loved me for two decades! You were my longest and sweetest affair! I could never be the problem" Gabrielle stroked Nico between the thighs this time, calming towards the end of her declaration.

"I don't love you Gabrielle. I don't know what else I have to say. I told you that at the club. I told you that time and time again and you still don't listen. I love Dani. Whether dead or alive I will always love Dani" Nico told Gabrielle finishing with steel in his voice "I will never love you".

"Well I can fix one problem" Gabrielle said marching across the room gun still in hand "I can assure that our dear Dr. Santino is truly dead. Then maybe you'll come to your senses".

"This is me coming to my senses. You used me Gabrielle. We fell out of love a very long time ago. There is no going back. You made your choice and I have made mine" Nico said resigned, watching as Gabrielle crossed to Dani's body.

_Surely she is dead. No one could survive two shots to the chest. But then there is no blood. Nico looked at Dani curiously. It couldn't be. She didn't. She wasn't. _

Gabrielle bent to check Dani's pulse and just as she did Dani brought her head up to connect with Gabrielle's face landing her forehead in direct contact with Gabrielle's nose resulting in a satisfying crunch.

Nico just smirked from the bed._ Point Dr. Santino._


	8. Chapter 8

Gabrielle shrieked, dropped the gun, and fell backwards. Dani got to her feet, breathing heavily.

"Dani the gun" Nico directed from the bed.

Dani then kicked the gun across the floor and out of Gabrielle's reach. Gabrielle got to her feet as her nose bled a stream.

The two faced off. Gabrielle raised her fists.

"I don't want to fight you Gabrielle" Dani said calmly.

"Oh really? What did you think you would be doing when you came to my house?" Gabrielle laughed. "You thought I would just let you walk in and walk out with Nico?" Gabrielle mocked Dani.

"I don't want to fight you Gabrielle" Dani repeated calmly, she stole a glance at Nico.

That look was all it took; Gabrielle lunged for Dani and slammed her into the wall. Dani kneed Gabrielle in the stomach and twisted out of her position against the wall. Gabrielle recovered to grab Dani's hair and pull her backwards.

Dani turned underneath her hair and swung her leg out to knock Gabrielle off her feet, but with the grip Gabrielle had on Dani's hair Dani was pulled down on top of Gabrielle. With the force of hitting the floor knocking the wind out of Gabrielle she released Dani.

But as soon as she recovered and realized she had the upper hand Gabrielle moved to choke Dani. Dani struggled against the choke hold on Gabrielle.

"Dani turn your head into it!" Nico shouted.

Dani did as Nico suggested as was able to get more air. She then reached back and with her long fingernails dug into Gabrielle's cheek. She shrieked again and loosened her hold. At this Dani slammed her elbow into Gabrielle's chest and sprung off her.

She looked at Gabrielle trying to breathe through the blood pouring down her face and cautiously backed up towards the bed and Nico.

"Dani untie me" Nico said lowly. Dani could reach the binds on his left ankle so she reached over and unstrapped them. She then moved up to his left hand but turned her back to Gabrielle to undo them.

Gabrielle glanced at Dani and Nico who weren't paying her a whole lot of attention and struggled for purchase on the floor. She saw the gun and a plan formed in her mind. She crawled across the floor and grabbed the gun.

"Turn around very slowly Doctor" Gabrielle spoke sitting up and standing.

Dani had just finished undoing the tie on Nico's left hand and made eye contact with him. He looked away to Gabrielle and then back to her. She could she fear in his eyes. Fear for her.

"Move towards that wall over there, very slowly" Gabrielle said gesturing with the gun.

Dani looked between Nico and Gabrielle and then started to walk across the room. As she walked, keeping her back away from Gabrielle, her eyes never left Gabrielle's face.

"You don't need to do this" Nico spoke, trying to undo the bindings on his right hand with only his left, he was having trouble.

"Oh but I do. I _want_ you. So I _need_ to deal with this" Gabrielle said sneering at Dani.

Dani reached into the small of her back.

"And clearly you're wearing a vest so I won't make the same mistake twice, I'll just shoot you in the head this time" Gabrielle smiled.

"Don't do this Gabrielle" Nico pleaded.

Gabrielle turned to Nico and saw he was out of half his binds. She moved to fix that confident that Dani would stay where she was. She refastened his left hand but this time took the bind that had been holding his left ankle and tied it around his eyes.

"Now we're all ready. You can just imagine our dear Doctor over here hitting the floor and then think of all the fun we'll have after" Gabrielle patted Nico's chest.

"Please Gabrielle" Nico pleaded again.

"Don't beg Nico. Everything is going to be ok" Dani said.

"Yes it is" Gabrielle smiled.

"I love you Dani" Nico said.

He could hear the gun cock. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Then he heard the shot that shattered his world. And a body hit the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico was furious. Beyond anger. Beyond reason. _I will kill her. She took the one person from me that I love. She will regret the day she ever walked into my life, and I will make her pay for what she has done. _

She took a deep breath and then with shaking hands put the gun back to its original spot in the small of her back. She was in shock. But quickly wrapped her head around the next few steps of what she needed to accomplish glancing over at Nico.

She moved across the room and kicked the gun away from the mangled body that lay at her feet. She reached down and checked for a pulse, but she knew her bullet had hit her mark. _It was just sad it had to end this way._

She then moved to the end of the bed and began to untie the bonds that held Nico to the bedframe. He flinched.

"Don't touch me" he lashed out. She didn't have the words to speak so she just methodically went through the motions of untying one ankle, then the other.

She noticed as she untied his first wrist that he didn't move. But upon untying the second he grabbed the blindfold off his eyes, threw it to the floor and grabbed her around the neck, picking her up off the floor squeezing her windpipe with all he had.

She clawed at his hand, gasping for air. He leveled a furious gaze on her, and then froze.

"Dani?" he asked, instantly releasing his grip.

Upon Nico releasing her, Dani gasped for air and then just crumpled to the floor, the emotional and physical stress of the last few hours hitting her full force as everything she had done, including killing Gabrielle, overcame her.

"Oh my God. Dani?" Nico asked, shocked that not only had Dani survived, but as he looked over at Gabrielle's still form, he realized she had killed Gabrielle. And then to top it all off he had almost killed her.

He knelt down next to her taking the bed sheet with him and pulled her into his lap. He just held her and rocked. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" he whispered.

And this was the moment Xeno chose to rush back into the room. He saw Nico on the floor holding Dani and then Gabrielle's lifeless body in the middle of the floor.

"Everything okay here boss?" Xeno asked, sweeping the room for any other threats.

"Yeah we're fine Xeno. What's the sitrep?" Nico asked, dropping a gentle kiss into Dani's hair as she turned to face Xeno.

"I have tied up another intruder downstairs and the police as well as EMS have been called" Xeno told him.

"What happened here?" Xeno asked.

Nico looked down at Dani. "Dr. Santino shot her. Gabrielle was going to kill her and turned a gun on her and then…" Nico trailed off.

"And then…what boss? We want to get all of this sorted out before the police arrive" Xeno reminded him.

"I don't know I was blindfolded. I heard the gun fire and a body hit the floor. I thought for sure it was Dani. Then Dani untied me, I choked her" he paused shifting his tortured gaze down to Dani "thinking she was Gabrielle and then you walked in".

"Okay, and I sure…I'm sorry to say boss…I'm sure the video will confirm it" Xeno pointed up to a corner of the room where an ornate light hung.

Nico winced. "Very well then. Make sure the police get it."

Nico looked down at himself. "Xeno have you seen my clothes? I'll need to get dressed before the police get here".

"Sorry boss. Have you checked the bathroom?" Xeno asked crossing the room and opening the interior door. He moved through it and came back clutching items of Nico's wardrobe that looked familiar.

"Thanks" Nico said, accepting the items, but noting looking at them that they smelled like alcohol so they were definitely unwearable.

Dani moved to get up, taking the hand Xeno offered.

"I'll just be a second" Nico said, squeezing other Dani's hand trying to figure out his next move. Dani flinched slightly before relaxing.

"We have at least 15 minutes before the local LEO's arrive. Why don't you take a shower?" Xeno suggested. "We've got the video and it's not like they're gonna prosecute. Ms. Pittman is dead" he pointed out.

"Good idea" Nico said, glancing at Dani, her clothes were spattered with blood. "Hey Xeno can you please find the good doctor some clothes? She'll be joining me in the shower and I do believe hers will be needed as evidence".

"Absolutely boss" Xeno replied reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple of paper bags for Nico.

Nico nodded, accepting them, and then tugging on Dani's hand slightly. "We need to get cleaned up okay?" Nico spoke quietly to Dani. He noticed she hadn't said a word. She was most definitely in shock.

Dani looked down at their conjoined hands and then up to Nico's face. She nodded slightly and allowed him to lead her towards the bathroom.

"There's no cameras in there. You should be okay boss" Xeno said.

Nico nodded but then realized what that would mean. "Dani we're going to have to get undressed out here" Nico apologized.

Dani looked panicked, glancing at Xeno.

"Don't worry Xeno is going to leave but we need to make sure the video captures us leaving all of our clothes, the evidence, here" Nico said, releasing her hand and opening the two paper evidence bags for their clothes.

Nico dropped his clothes into the first bag and acknowledged Xeno as he left the room with an audible click of the door.

He then tossed the sheet over onto the bed, standing in front of her completely nude.

"Sorry. There's no way around it" Nico said, reaching into the second bag and pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

Dani just stood in shock staring at Nico. _He wants me to take my clothes off! In here?! Is he serious?!_

Nico reached for her and pulled her sweater over her head, only breaking eye contact when the garment slipped over her head. He placed that in the second bag.

He then reached down to pull off her boots. "Put your hands on my shoulders Dani" Nico spoke calmly and quietly. Dani did as she was asked and let him remove her boots and then her jeans. He hesitated; making eye contact before pulling them down her legs making sure she was ready. But ready or not she knew this needed to be done. He placed them inside the same bag.

He then made quick work of the bullet proof vest and she was left standing in her underwear. Nico looked at Dani. She had two rapidly forming bruises right between her breasts where Gabrielle's bullets had clearly impacted. But Nico had to admit he had never been happier to see those marks before in his life. It meant she was alive.

Dani still stood motionless staring at Nico. Nico looked at her. _Now for the hard part. _

"Dani you have to remove your underwear too" Nico whispered, regret coloring his tone. _What have I brought her into?_

She just stood staring at him. "Are you going to do it yourself or do you want me to do it?" Nico asked.

Dani came out of her thoughts a little for that. She fumbled for her panties and managed to slide them off but couldn't manage to get the clasp of her bra undone. Nico whispered her name and stepped up behind her to help but not wanting to startle her. Nico placed both into the bag and then removed the gloves tossing them into the second bag as well.

_Now evidence collection is done. Time for a shower._

Nico pulled Dani towards the bathroom and shut the door behind them. He pulled her over to the shower and turned the water on. Pulling Dani into the enclosure with him that was when the dam broke on Dani's feelings as she slid to the floor.


End file.
